Chiron
Hero Intro Front row disabler tank. Can incapacitate many foes at once. Stat Growth Skills Centaur Summons a Centaur to damage and stun enemies within range Effect: Magical Damage, Stun Range: First two rows Duration: 3 second stun Notes: *Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK; + 15 more damage per level. *Deals AOE damage across two first rows. *Chance of stun depends on targets' levels and level of skill. Stalagmites Raises spikes beneath target, damaging and sending them into the air Effect: Magical Damage Range: Single, Random Notes: *Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK; + 12 more damage per level. *Targets one random enemy to knock-up *Chance of success of CC depends on targets' levels and level of skill Olympic Slam Slams a spear into target, damaging it and surrounding enemies Effect: Magical Damage Range: Frontmost row Notes: *Does damage based on the MAG ATK; + 12 damage more per additional level *Aims at the front row of enemies and will damage other enemies within a small area Lifting Increases Strength (Passive) Effect: Strength Boost Range: Self Notes: *Adds 164 strength; 4 more per additional level. Rotation (AA → Olympic Slam → Stalagmites → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Fisto (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Short Axe (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Stout Helm (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Fisto (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Victory (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Power Leg (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Skull Wrap (Lvl. 10) * 2 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 8) * 1 x Robber's Papers (Lvl. 16) * 1 x Flame Heart (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Stone Armor (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Power Leg (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Pan's Shirt (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Titan Axe (Lvl. 43) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Fissure Sword (Lvl. 37) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Flame Heart (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Victory (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Titan Axe (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Spartan Helm (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Mini Mjolnir (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Holy Tears (Lvl. 60) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Soul Splitter (Lvl. 79) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Big Mjolnir (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Last Judgement (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Titan Humbler (Lvl. 80) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Libra Scales * 1 x Massacre * 1 x Earthcutter * 1 x Crusader's Shield Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Combat Plate * 1 x Blood Pendant * 1 x Wyrm Shield * 1 x Medusa Shield Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x War Plate * 1 x Ceremonial Robe * 1 x Earthcutter * 1 x Apocalypse Claymore Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Sovereign Sword * 1 x Dragonia Plate * 1 x Crimson Splitter * 1 x Solaris Axe Strategy Chiron is a beefy hero who possesses a reliable stun and Knock-up. Use his "Centaur" ability to interrupt enemy spells mid-cast. He has the highest health of all tanks. Hero Shard Locations * Lost Advantage - Chapter 9 (Elite) * God of War - Chapter 12 (Elite) Quotes * (On selection) - "A shrewd decision, indeed!" * (On Ultimate activation) - "Bow down, minion!" * (Upon summoning) - "Have you ever seen a centaur more handsome than me?" * (Upon evolution) - "Allow me to guide you on the path of wisdom. Category:Hero Category:Water